


Day 22: Opposite Day

by Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei



Series: Carry on Countdown 2017 [21]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Best Friends, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, It's date night, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Memories, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei/pseuds/Sarahs_sinnlose_schreiberei
Summary: Keris did't expect being taken to an expensive restaurant for their date night.





	Day 22: Opposite Day

**Author's Note:**

> Girls being in love. Is there anything better?

Keris

 

This isn't what I expected. She told me we'd go out on a casual date so I thought about a picnic or a cute café. 

This is the complete opposite of a casual date I think to myself as we stop in front of a VERY expensive looking restaurant. 

That's insane! How are we going to pay for this? 

She steps forward and opens the wide glass door. Inside a host greets us and asks for our reservations. I feel so out of place. 

We are led to out table by a young man in a black suit and carefully slicked back hair. 

He pulls out our chairs for us and lights the candle. 

As soon as he's gone I hiss in a low voice “What are we doing here? This place is way too posh for us! I don't even wear my good dress!”. 

She looks at me lovingly and is totally unaffected by my scolding, looking way too pleased with herself. 

“It's okay honey. I wanted to surprise you. Just relax and have fun!”, she says soothingly. 

And she really did achieve her aim. I was surprised. Still am. But I can't stop worrying about the cost of this all and about how some of the elderly couples keep staring at us like we somehow offended them. 

Probably we did. 

A waiter brings us the menu and tells us about today's specials. Trixie orders wine. I hope it's not too pricey. 

While she disappears behind the brown leather bound booklet I can't stop thinking about this. 

“You know... How are we even going to pay for everything?”, I worry. 

“I told you to relax, didn't I. It's fine.”, she's not annoyed. 

The next time the funny looking waiter comes over to our small table he fills our wine glasses and takes our orders. 

I let myself loosen up a bit to really take in this place. We sit in the middle of a gigantic hall with two sets of marble-ish looking stairs on the far end, leading up to gallery. The railing blinks golden in the smooth lightning coming from the pompous chandelier, I can make out a thick maroon curtain in the back. That's where the queen's having dinner probably. 

I look up. The ceiling looks endlessly far away and is decorated with gold plated angels. 

Even the small round table with its white table cloth and red candle we are sitting at looks way posher than anything I've ever seen. 

I force myself to focus back on Trixie. Her eyes are already on me, glinting in the golden lightning. Her facial features are soft. She looks at ease. 

Her short blond hair is unruly as ever and covered in pixie dust. The glitter reflects every ray of light. I always think of it as a metaphor for her outgoing personality.  She is wearing one of her favourite shirts. It's black with white flowers all over it. 

Beautiful. 

She smiles at me and I can't stop the warmth spreading within me. She makes me feel complete. 

I sip on my wine to calm my nerves. It's good but not helping. 

Trixie opens her mouth like she is going to say something. She closes it again. Suddenly, she looks nervous. 

“What is it, love?”, I ask. 

She looks like she is getting ready to do something scary. But there is still something warm, something loving hidden behind her anxious features. 

Strange. 

“Sooo…. You know we've been together for some while now? And we've known each other for forever. You are the best thing that could've ever happened to me. I knew you are the one for me since the first time I saw you. You were this small girl with dark brown piggy tails, beautiful freckles covering your cheeks and pink glasses way too big for your face. I knew instantly that I had to befriend you. But you beat me to it.”, she let's out a breathy laugh, looking dreamily at me, “You came over the first day of class, sat down right next to me and declared us friends. From that day on we were inseparable. Only a few years later I realized that there was more to our friendship.”.

This brings back precious memories. I can remember our first meeting in great detail. She was this interesting glitter girl catching my eye instantly. 

“We graduated from Watford years ago. First I was afraid we'd drift apart. But we didn't. We didn't because there is this strong bond connecting us. It's made of friendship, feelings and love. I can't imagine life without you. 

I love you.”

She is getting up, grabbing something from her pocket. I look up at her in disbelief. My feelings are rioting in my chest. Stepping around our table quickly she gets down on one knee. 

There is no clear thought left in my head, just a wild turmoil of chaotic sounds and emotions. I think I can make out a very silent voice in the back, asking if this is really happening over and over again. 

She holds out a small box and opens it. Inside is a delicate silver ring with a tiny pearl sticking out of it. It's beautiful. 

“Keris, do you want to marry me?”, her voice wavers a bit as she looks up at me with hopeful eyes glistening with tears. 

My voice is gone. I open and close my mouth like a fish. I'm overwhelmed. 

After a few moments she starts to fidget a bit. I don't want her to be afraid. The next second I crouch in front of her. I still can't form coherent words so I kiss her. Tears are streaming down my face. The only thing I can do right now is hold her as tight as I can and kiss her. 

I pull back and frame her gorgeous face in my hands. I lean in a second time and peck her on the lips again. I am so happy right now. I'm ready. So I answer her questions.  

“Yes, Trixie. I do.”, I whisper tenderly against her lips. 

She grabs my wrists and pulls me in again. The kiss if full of emotions. I can feel her grinning against my lips. 

We pull apart with goofy smiles on our faces. There is only us right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> And yes.. I know this fic isn't really related to the topic but what can I say: I love my girls ^^


End file.
